


Harry Potter: Pokémon Master

by sakura_lisel



Series: Under The Glass Moon series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Adopted Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger adopted by Kris and Silver, Independent Harry Potter, Multi, Other, Pokeball carry bags (like the ones in Eevee/Pikachu games) are going to be used, Pokemon Training, Using ANIME rules of Pokemon like Legendarys CAN breed etc. instead of using GAME rules, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: (prequel to Under The Glass Moon) (HP!Pokémon xover) Its time for Yuki Stonewall and Hermione Giovanni’s adventures in the Pokémon world to begin. What adventures await them as they follow the path be great trainers? -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry!Hermione pairing)-





	Harry Potter: Pokémon Master

Harry Potter: Pokémon Master - Prologue: Team Genesis Takes Flight!

 ** _Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Pokémon_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline, and the prologue takes place about eight years **_after_** Ash Ketchum’s adventures in **_Pokémon_** along with the events that happen in _all_ of the games when Harry first arrives there. So to be precise on how old the Pokémon gang are, _if_ any guest appearances from the old anime-game-manga Pokémon gang show up, they are all between the ages 18 in the prologue and going up in later chapters. In Krys and Silver’s case, they will be 22 when Hermione comes. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**. 

**_Author’s Notes:_** This story is going to be a **_prequel_** to my other story ‘ ** _Under The Glass Moon_** ’. I decided to split Harry and Hermione’s adventures in the **_Pokémon_** world into a separate story, while ‘Under The Glass Moon’ will continue where they are dragged back home to the **_Harry Potter_** universe. I’ve also updated ‘Under The Glass Moon’ to include Zevran and Zenon, so you all know who they are. 

As of **_March 24, 2019_** \- I’ve updated this chapter to include mentioning of the brand new **_Pokémon Sword & Shield_** games that are coming out at the end of **_2019_** , so there will be mention of Galar region Pokémon appearing in the wild in later chapters, as well as the Galar Starters joining the lineup of what Yuki, Hermione, Zevran, and Zenon can chose from as their starters. * _lol_ * 

**phantom00’s Harry Potter-Pokémon crossover Challenge idea** \- On the night that Harry's parents died he and Hermione are transported to the Kanto/Johto region of the Pokémon world and at the age of 10 they team up as they travel around the Pokémon world. That is when Fawkes delivers them their Hogwarts letters. 

****Rules:  
Manipulative Dumbledore  
Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing 

**_Word Count:_** 6,327 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!Pokémon xover)_** Its time for Yuki Stonewall and Hermione Giovanni’s adventures in the Pokémon world to begin. What adventures await them as they follow the path be great trainers? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry!Hermione pairing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
_ _Hi_ _ - thinking  
{ _Hi_ } – whispering  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ – Parseltongue  
“ **Hi** “ - Beast & Pokémon speaking 

**_Harry Potter: Pokémon Master_**  
Prologue: Team Genesis Takes Flight!  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-New Bark Town, June 15, 2000, 6:19am~-_**

Early one morning in New Bark Town, the sun was just rising up in the horizon, as people and Pokémon alike woke up and got ready for the day. 

On the third floor of New Bark Towns Pokémon Breeding center is the cluttered bedroom of a ten year old boy with long white hair, sleeping soundly in on the bottom part of his bunk bed, while high above him on the upper bed slept a boy with short red hair, while sleeping at the foot of both of their beds were a Minun, Growlithe and a shiny Eevee. 

The white haired boy was known as Yuki Stonewall, the adopted son of the owner of the breeding center that he and his friend were sleeping in, while his roommate was known as Zevran Crane, the cousin of Hermione Giovanni. The previous night, Hermione, Zevran, and Zevran’s twin sister, Zenon spent the night at over at Yuki’s home because the four of them were starting out on their Pokémon journeys the very next day, and decided to stay at Yuki’s because his home was closer to Professor Elm’s Pokémon Lab, and would save the group a trip. 

Thanks to his upbringing, Yuki already knew everything there was to know about the raising and care of Pokémon, and took everything seriously when it came to treating injured Pokémon and training them for other trainers alongside his mother when they were left at the breeding center for long periods of time. 

By the time he was seven, his grandmother and mother had started giving him cooking lessons, teaching him everything it was in how to prepare both human and Pokémon food, and insisting that he would need to be able to cook if he was planning to become a Pokémon trainer, because he wouldn’t always be in cities or towns where he could just go into a Pokémon center or diner to eat, and would need to know how to cook his own meals for himself and his Pokémon. Yuki had immediately taken to the cooking lessons like a pro, and by the time his tenth birthday had come along his cooking skills had improved greatly. 

Zenon and Zevran were the twin children of former Team Rocket members Jessie and James Crane, who were Hermione’s godparents. Zenon had inherited her father’s dark blue hair which she wore down her back in a ponytail and had her mother’s blue eyes, and had gotten a male Plusle still in its egg for her ninth birthday the previous year from Yuki who she named Zoro, while Zevran had his mother’s red hair that hung just past his shoulders, with his father’s green eyes and had received a female Minun in an egg for his birthday who he named Nami. 

The group had been the best of friends ever since Hermione had first moved into New Bark Town four years ago, and met Yuki and then later introduced Yuki to Zevran and Zenon, and the four had become inseparable ever since, and they lived together with their parents in Azalea Town on a small ranch their parents owned that their parents had bought and paid for using money they saved up from their Team Rocket days, along with James inheritance that he had gotten from his parents. 

Zevran and Zenon got along with their grandparents, who had finally caught up with their father when the twins were three. The elder Cranes had been at first upset that their son had married Jessie instead of returning home where he belonged to marry their choice in wife, Jezebel Phantos, but eventual got over it when James and Jessie gave them an ultimatum that if they wanted to get to know their only grandkids, that they wouldn’t harass them about the past or how they raised their own kids. 

It had also helped that while James had been on the run from his parents and unwelcome fiancé, Jezebel had finally moved on with her own life about a year before Jessie and James had gotten married, and was now known as Jezebel Quincy, who had a daughter of her own named Nicolette, who was only a few months older than the twins, and was a mirror image of her mother only with long silver hair and pale blue eyes, and neither of the twins could stand Nicolette, but put up with her for their grandparents sakes. 

Much to the annoyance of Jessie and James, the elder Cranes and Jezebel were all trying to push James former engagement onto Zevran who steadfastly refused alongside his parents, especially after meeting Nicolette who was just as bratty and abusive as her mother was, but it didn’t stop Nicolette from trying to win Zevran over every chance she got when he and Zenon came to visit his grandparents. 

One time when the twins were over, Nicolette had nearly cornered Zevran in mansions game room with her Budew, and scared Zevran badly with her talks about their future together and what she wanted to do to ‘help’ make him a ‘better’ person that would make their families proud, and her talks finally made him snap and bring out the temper he had inherited from his mother, as he told Nicolette exactly what he thought of her plans. 

Zevran had rebuffed her, telling her even if they did get married which he highly doubted, he _wouldn’t_ change himself for _her_ or anyone else, and that if she couldn’t like him for who he was now, then it meant there was no chance for them to ever have a future together, if she thought he’d let her try and ‘change him’ into something that he doesn’t want to be. 

The two of them had gotten into a shouting match with neither one backing down even when Nicolette threatened to sic her Budew on him before Zenon, who had been hiding outside the room and heard everything, showed up and sent Nicolette running away in tears with a black eye and bruised cheek for saying those things to her brother and threatening to do worse if Nicolette didn’t leave him alone from now on. 

Despite the scolding the duo had gotten from their grandparents, the two of them were smirking the whole time, proud of what had happened, especially Zenon, who flat out refused to apologize for hitting Nicolette while defending her brother from an abusive brat like Nicolette, and wound up being grounded for the rest of their stay at the grandparents home, until they finally went back home. Much to the twins disappointment, despite Zenon’s warnings, Nicolette was back over the next time they were at their grandparents home, and still trying to win over Zevran, while shooting glares in Zenon’s direction if the bluenette was in the room with them. 

Jessie and James also refused the engagement mostly because they didn’t want their kids to go through what James did growing up, and be forced to marry someone who he doesn’t love or even like at all for any reason, despite James parents continued attempts at pressing the matter, but Jessie and James stood firm on the matter, before finally saying that the only way they would agree to the engagement was if Zevran himself said he wanted to marry Nicolette when they were both older, with no pressure from anyone on either side of the family, and that if he chose someone else, then they wouldn’t force him to marry Nicolette if he truly didn’t want her. 

Both Yuki and Hermione had already celebrated their tenth birthdays months ago, and the two had decided to wait until the twins birthday to so that the four of them could travel together for their Pokémon journey, and the twins finally had their birthday over two weeks ago, and the group immediately signed up with Professor Elm to go get their starter Pokémon. 

Over the years the Pokémon professors in all of the different regions had implemented a new policy for new trainers. Instead of having the traditional three starters that belonged to the current region, now all of the professors from the eight regions have decided to now offered up all twenty-four starters from the different regions to hand out to aspiring new trainers so that they can have a choice in exactly what kind of starter they wanted, and later that day Yuki, Hermione, Zevran and Zenon were going to be joining twenty other trainers in getting their starter Pokémon. This was also one of the main reasons why Yuki’s family had opened up the breeding center in New Bark Town to help Professor Elm with acquiring Pokémon or helping Professor Elm take care of other trainers Pokémon. 

Just then the Starly shaped alarm clock next to Yuki’s head went off, jerking the two ten year olds and their Pokémon out of a sound sleep, as he grumbled a bit as he sleepily reached out to turn off the alarm, only to miss the off button a few times before finally hitting it and leaving the room in silence once more. 

“Stupid alarm clock. Just five more minutes of sleep won’t hurt anyone...” Yuki grumbled sleepily as he let himself fall back asleep, as he cuddled back underneath his warm blankets. 

“Yuki, what time is it?” Zevran called down the top bunk asked sleepily as he peeked out from underneath his blankets to look down at the other boy, as his Minun joined his trainer as it also peered down, “Shouldn’t we be getting up now, if the alarm went off?” 

“Go back to sleep Zev. We’ll get up the next time the alarm goes off,” Yuki mumbled sleepily as he started to snuggle back into his warm blankets once more and started to drift off to sleep, “We don’t have to get there until 7:45, so it shouldn’t take too long to walk the short distance there if we sleep in a bit longer...” 

“Fine if you’re sure about that...” Zevran said as a small smirk appeared on his face as both he and he and his Minun both disappeared back over the edge of his bed, and within seconds the room is filled with soft snores from the two boys. 

Barely seven minutes later the bedroom door was flung open as two girls marched into the room, only to scowl a bit when they saw that the two boys were still sound asleep in their bunk beds. 

The first girl was Hermione Giovanni who had long bushy brown hair that she had tied back into a ponytail that hung down to her waist in a loose ponytail and was dressed in a pair of blue pajama’s with pictures of Pikachu in different poses printed on the cloth, and was clutching a squirming shiny Zorua in her arms as she glowered a bit at the two boys, while Zenon stood at her side with a sleepy looking Plusle riding on top of her blue hair, that hung loosely down her back. 

Walking up to the beds, they tried everything they could to wake up the two sleeping boys from calling their names to shaking them, and pinching them on their shoulders, but neither boy would move a muscle to wake up from their sleep. 

“I don’t believe those two, Zen, they know we’re supposed to be getting up now so we can start getting ready for the day,” Hermione said in a low whisper to her friend with a slight huff as she glared at Yuki and Zevran’s sleeping forms “yet here they are lazing it up in bed like it’s any other day.” 

“You know how those two are when it comes to early mornings, ‘Mione. Even though it was their idea to get up this early to being with,” Zenon said, as a slight chuckle escaped her lips as she looks around the room for a moment, to see Yuki and Zevran’s backpacks already packed and ready and laying in a nearby corner of the room, “At least they bothered to pack what they wanted to take with them already.” 

“ **But the four of you guys were up most of last night celebrating the start of your journey today,** ” Hermione’s Zorua, Odion, said telepathically to the two girls as he looked at them with a suspicious look on his canine features, as Plusle also nodded her own agreement to what Odion had just said, “ **You can’t really blame them for still being worn out, Hermione.** ” 

“That’s true, Odion but you don’t see Zenon and me lazing away in bed all day on the biggest day of our lives do you,” Hermione whispered, as she shot her Zorua a dark look, who immediately clammed up as she turned her gaze on Zenon who had a wicked looking smirk on her face, “Besides if we’re going to get any breakfast from Yuki today, he’s going to have to get up anyway. Want to do the honors, Zen?” 

“Oh yeah I do. I owe Zev one for the last time he woke me up,” Zenon said mischievously as tapped Zoro on the nose to get his attention as she pointed a finger at the two sleeping boys, “Zoro, do a very _mild_ Spark attack on the boys to wake them up.” 

“Plusle!” Zoro said excitedly as he immediately hopped off of his mistresses head, and landed on the floor next to the two sleeping boys and started powering up for a Spark attack, just as Hermione and Zenon both quickly made their way out of the bedroom along with the rest of the Pokémon so they wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. 

Just as the bedroom door closed behind them, they could all hear Plusle shouting out his name seconds before the room on the other side of the door lit up with a huge light show that could be seen through the cracks of the door, followed by the sound of Yuki and Zevran’s screams of pain as they were shocked awake by the little electric type Pokémon, followed by loud thuds as they fell out of their beds. 

Giggling the bit, Zenon opened the bedroom door wide enough for Zoro to slip through as the Plusle took off running down the hall with the girls right behind them as the trio heard the enraged shouts of the two boys in the room they left behind, as the door was flung open to show an irate, and still sparking, pair of boys standing on the other side of the door as they quickly gave chase. 

“ ** _ZENON!!_** ” 

“ ** _HERMIONE!!_** ” 

* * *

**_~-New Bark Town, June 15, 2000, 6:59am~-_**

Nearly half an hour later, and after Yuki and Zevran had finally calmed down and stopped chasing the girls around the research center, the four preteens were now showered and dressed and ready to go, as soon as Yuki finished fixing breakfast for all of them to eat. 

When they were making their plans for the day the previous night, Violet Stonewall had offered to wake up early to cook breakfast for all of them, but the other three preteens had turned her down, as they all volunteered Yuki to cook breakfast instead to commemorate their journey, and Yuki had reluctantly agreed just to get his friends off his back on the matter. 

Currently Violet was over at Professor Elm’s lab, having left earlier that morning when the girls had first woken up, and helping Professor Elm out on some last minute preparations for the big day, and promised that she would see all of them over at the lab when they arrived and would see them off there. 

“I should make you girls fix your own breakfast,” Yuki grumbled angrily as he turned off the stove, as he finished the last of the food, and carried it over to the kitchen table, as both he and Zevran shot the two girls dark looks, as Hermione and Zenon smiled a bit, “You didn’t have to have Zoro shock us awake, you know. We would have gotten up eventually without your ‘help’.” 

“If we had let you sleep in, there wouldn’t have been any time for you guys to get dressed and fix breakfast, Yuki,” Zenon said, as she pouted a bit and put on her best sweet and innocent look on her face as she stared at the white haired boy, as she dug into her own food, “We did try and wake you up the normal way, but neither one of you would respond, so we resorted to having Zoro do the honors.” 

“Yes, besides you love us too much to hold a grudge for long, especially on a day like today,” Hermione said, as she also started helping herself to some food. 

Yuki was currently dressed in a pair of black jeans that had a red lightning bolt pattern on the leggings, combined with a plain blue t-shirt, while on his hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves, while a pair of grey tennis shoes covered his feet, and a black and white stripped bandana covered his white hair as it stuck out from underneath the cloth to hang just a few inches past his shoulders, while a red jacket hung from his shoulders. 

Hermione was dressed in a pair of dark green shorts, and a pale peach colored long sleeved shirt, while a pair of red fingerless gloves covered her hands, as her long bushy hair had been brushed back and tied into a ponytail that hung down her back to her waist, and was held by a red bandanna. 

Zevran was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, with a blue and white stripped t-shirt covering his chest, while a pair of hiking boots covered his feet, and a pair of black fingerless gloves covered his hands. 

While Zenon was dressed in a pair green shorts with a red t-shirt that had a picture of Zoro waving a paw in the air, and was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes on her feet. 

“So let’s do an inventory check everyone to make sure we really do have everything.” Hermione said as she pulled out a notepad and pen, and looked around at the other four teens, who groaned a bit at her announcement, but then clammed up at the look she was giving all of them, “Let’s see, first of all do you all have your dynocap cases packed and ready in your backpacks and filled with the things you’re going to carry with you on your Pokémon journeys?” 

“I got mine,” Zenon said before taking a bite out of her food. 

“Me too,” Zevran said cheerfully. 

Hermione glanced he glanced over at Yuki when he didn’t immediately answer, and saw that he was busy chewing his own food, and had his mouth full, but he nodded his in confirmation to her question. 

“Next, is the Pokégears and Xtransceivers and are they fully charged up?” Hermione said as she checked off the first thing on the list as she started digging into her own food, as she read off the next thing on the list. 

“Got them...” the others chorused. 

“Next, Professor Elm’s voucher scan cards so we can get our starters?” Hermione said as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her own voucher card to wave to the others, who copied what she did and pulled out their own cards, and she quickly marked it off the list with a smile. 

It took awhile, but by the time breakfast was over, Hermione had gone through everything on their list, and was pleased that everybody had managed to pack what they wanted to take with them, though Zevran had to rush upstairs to grab his Pokégears off his bed where he had left it when he patted his pockets to find it wasn’t there. They were planning to leave their packed belonging in Yuki’s house and return for them when they registered for trainers, and were leaving their current Pokémon in the house as well. 

“Hey you guys, I was wondering about something. What do you guys think we should call ourselves?” Zevran asked casually as they were all gathering up their belongings and moving them into the front hall next to the front door. 

“What do you mean by ‘what do we call ourselves’, Zevran?” Hermione asked as she dropped her backpack on the floor next to the wall. 

“I think we should have a cool team name or something to call ourselves,” Zevran said, as he ignored the looks he was now getting from the others, as he quickly continued speaking now that he had their full attention on him, “What? If we ever do a competition or something that requires us to be a team, we should have a name that the audience can call us, don’t you think?” 

“I think you’ve been listening to mom and dad’s stories too much, Zevran,” Zenon said, shaking her head for a moment at what her brother had just said, as she also placed her own backpack next to the others as she turned her full attention on Zevran once more, “Why would we even need a team name to begin with even if we did do competitions?” 

“Why not? It doesn’t sound that bad of an idea does it?” Zevran asked, sounding a bit defensive because of what his sister just said about his idea. 

“I like that idea, actually.” Yuki said, causing the others to turn their gazes on him, as Zevran smirked a bit when he heard that he at least had Yuki’s support for his idea, “if we ever do competitions, why not have a team name already on hand that we can register?” 

“Oh? Then what kind of team name do you think we should have?” Hermione asked, as she cocked an eyebrow at the white haired boy for a moment in curiosity, “If you boys think its such a good idea what do you think the name should be?” 

“How about Team Honeyduke?” Zenon asked helpfully, and Hermione nodded her head a bit at the name. 

“No!” both Zevran and Yuki exclaimed loudly, causing Zenon to pout a bit when her name idea was shot down. 

“...How about Team Genesis?” Yuki asked. 

“Why that name?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“I don’t know, it just sounds cool.” Yuki said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he glances at the others to see what they thought of the name. 

“I like it, so let’s keep it as our official team name if we ever need one,” Zenon said cheerfully, as Hermione and Zevran both nodded their own heads in agreement to what she said, “Now let’s get going, or else we’re going to be late!” 

As the group was leaving the house, their Pokémon started to follow them, but they told them to stay in the house, and that they would be back later for them once they got their new teammates. 

* * *

“Okay, here we are! Now the fun part of this day can start,” Yuki exclaimed a few minutes later as the group came walking into the main lobby of the Pokémon lab, only to find the lab completely devoid of people, and was empty except for a furniture and a medium sized metal box with a notice board hanging over the box that was hooked onto the wall, “I wonder where everyone is? Mom didn’t say what we were going to be doing.” 

“There’s a notice board over there, so let’s go check it out,” Zenon said as she starts making her over to the large notice board, as the others followed after her. 

As they reached the box they could see that the top of the box had a small round trap door on top that was big enough to fit a hand inside of it, with some kind of scanning device in front of the opening. 

**_Welcome aspiring new trainers  
_ **

To the Pokémon Research Laboratory. 

To start you on your way of getting your starter Pokémon 

Please take out your voucher card 

And use it on the scanner before you 

Then reach inside the box and pull out 

A single numbered Pokéball from within 

Then proceed through the open door on your right 

**_Where you are to wait to get more instructions_ **

As the group read the message, they all shrugged a bit as they reached into their pockets and pulled out their voucher cards, and took turns stepping in front of scanner, and reaching into the box, and pulling out one red and white Pokéball each, that had silver stickers stuck to them with numbers printed on the stickers. 

“So what numbers did you guys get? I got an eight.” Yuki asked as he looked down at his red and white Pokéball, as he examined it for a moment, before popping the ball open only for nothing to come out of it, “Shoot! It’s empty.” 

“So’s mine, and I got a five on my ball,” Zev said, disappointment in his voice as he looked down at his own ball. 

“I have a three.” Hermione said. 

“I got an eleven.” Zenon said, she frowned for a moment at her own ball as she glanced suspiciously at the other Pokéballs that her brother and her friends were holding, “I wonder why they are numbered?” 

“Maybe that’s the order we have to go in to get our starters. Mom said that there’s supposed to be _twenty_ other trainers coming in today besides the four of us,” Yuki said, as he tossed his Pokéball into the air for a moment, and caught it, as he glanced over at his friends as a thoughtful look appeared on his face for a moment, “so I guess we have to go in order of whichever number we have on the ball gets their starter.” 

“Aw... no fair! If that’s true, then with _my_ number, all the _good_ starters will be _gone_ by then!” Zenon cried out as a small pout crept to her lips as she glared down at the Pokéball in her hand, seemingly trying to melt away the number eleven that was on it, before shooting a dark look at Hermione for a moment, “Why couldn’t I get a _lower_ number? How’d you even get a number _three_ Hermione? You went last!” 

“The other numbers are probably _already_ taken, I didn’t feel any other Pokéballs that were left in the box besides the ones we got, and all I did was reach into the box same as you Zen,” Hermione said as a thoughtful look appeared on her face, which was soon replaced by a bright smile as she grinned at Zevran as the bluenette glared at her angrily for a moment, “and just grabbed the first Pokéball I could feel, and the door shut as soon as my hand was back out. Come on! It’s not like we could _see_ what number we got until _after_ we pulled the balls out, Zen. Besides don’t be like that. You’re pokéball owner number eleven, so that’ll leave over _thirteen_ starters left for you to choose from depending on what’s left when _your_ number finally comes up. Its not like you got the number _twenty-four_ Pokéball and have to settle for the _last_ Starter Pokémon that nobody else wanted.” 

For a moment, Zen looked angry at Hermione’s words, before a thoughtful look appeared on her face as she looked at the others Pokéballs before turning her full gaze on Yuki with a sneaky look on her face, “Yuki...” 

“No, Zen,” Yuki said, not looking at her even once. 

“No what? I didn’t even say anything!” Zenon exclaimed, as a small pout crept to her lips, when Yuki cut her off. 

“That’s because it’s obvious what you were going to ask, and the answer is no you cannot switch Pokéballs or numbers with me. I got number eight fair and square, and I’m not going to give it up to become number eleven.” Yuki said with a slight smirk on his face, as he clutched his Pokéball tightly to his chest protectively as he smirked at Zen as she scowled at him, “You may be one of my best friends, but I’m not giving up my spot even for you. Being number eight is already too high as it is as far as I’m concerned.” 

“Fine be that way,” Zenon said, pouting a bit as she glanced at Hermione and Zevran who both said the same thing, causing Zenon to scowl a bit before giving up, “Come on, let’s go to the other room so we can see what’s going on already.” 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_11_** pages. I think this is probably the second **_Pokémon and Harry Potter_** crossover that _I’ve_ written that’s out there, so I hope it’s not _too_ bad. 

Before anyone says anything about me making it so new trainers can now get whatever starters they want, that aren’t native to their region, I decided to make it part of the story, to accommodate Zevran and Zenon. Besides It’s supposed to be the **_future_** of the Pokémon world, so who says that the Professor’s _only_ giving out three Pokémon starters at a time has to be a _permanent_ one, when it the rule _eventually_ be changed as time goes by, and if trainers who live in one region might want to train starters from a different one? And less disappointed kids who arrive too late to pick up a Pokémon, only to find that other new trainers beat them there, and they have to wait who knows how long before the next group of starters are ready, unless they are willing to take a replacement Pokémon as their starter. _lol_

Before anyone says anything else, I’m planning on following what I consider to be **_ANIME_** rules involving the Pokémon series, not the **_GAME_** rules involving Pokémon. Even though I’m starting the story in **_Johto_** region, it won’t be just Johto Pokémon found in the wild, but also Pokémon from the other regions, since the anime practically says that Pokémon can be found EVERYWHERE in the world, and the anime even shows region specific Pokémon flying/swimming/running/etc. in the wild in other regions. It’s no fun if I just stick to the Pokémon that are region specific only. _lol_ Another **_ANIME_** rule I’m going to use is that Legendary Pokémon CAN have babies, unlike their **_GAME_** counterparts. The baby legendries warning is up just in case I ever do decide to bring them in... 

I plan to give Yuki a Snivy as his Starter, so he can have a Snake type Pokémon as a starter, while Hermione might get either a Chikorita or Charmander. I haven’t decided what Zevran and Zenon might get for their Starters yet. 

I’ve decided to make Yuki the official ‘ ** _Brock/Cilan_** ’ member of the group. Thanks to how he was raised, he’s the resident cook and healer of the gang at the tender age of ten, who the others can rely on in an emergency and to keep them fed with a ‘ ** _good_** ’ meal, though the others aren’t _that_ bad at cooking themselves. They just like Yuki’s better. _lol_

If anyone is wondering what the **_dynocaps_** are, they are like those storage capsules Bulma Briefs from the **_Dragon Ball_** series family makes in her company known as Capsule Corp. I think its weird that in the anime when the characters are out camping in the middle of woods or forest far from civilization, they are able to pull just about EVERYTHING out of their tiny little backpacks even though they don’t actually show them pulling it all out The stuff is just THERE when they stop and set up camp. Things from clothes, pots, pans, plates, utensils, cups, drinks, human and Pokémon food, medicine, folding chairs, folding tables, tents, sleeping bags, etc. out of thin air from their bags and the bags still look like they don’t have anything in it from the outside. So I’ve brought in the **_dynocaps_** , as a more logical way for the characters to be able to carry that much stuff in their packs, and still look like they are not carrying things that should be making their backpacks way too heavy carry, unless you had the strength of a Machamp backing you up. _lol_ with the **_dynocaps_** , you can enlarge and store everything you want to carry with you inside it, then shrink it down to a pill sized capsule and just carry it in your pocket or bag until you take it back out to be enlarged again. 

So what do you guys think of the prequel to ‘ ** _Under The Glass Moon_** ’? I decided to write this one, so everybody can see what Harry and Hermione’s life growing up in the Pokémon world was like in the prequel, while ‘Under The Glass Moon’ will show what happens when they are finally dragged back. As you all see, I changed the titles around, because I decided that ‘ ** _Harry Potter – Pokémon Master_** ’ would fit the prequel better than the other one, and I changed the originals title to ‘ ** _Under The Glass Moon_** ’ and am leaving the original prologue under the new title, so if anyone who hasn’t read the original yet, should go check out the ‘ ** _Under the Glass Moon_** ’ to find out what happened to Hermione and ‘Yukis’ pasts. 

If anyone is wondering about Yuki’s birthday, when I said he celebrated his tenth birthday months ago, since nobody knew what his real birthday was when he was first found, lets say that the doctors at the hospital Violet took him to guessed his age at being one year old, and made his birthday officially October 31, 1990 to mark the day when he was found by Violet since they couldn’t find any records of him anywhere and nobody came to try and claim him, so when everyone thinks he’s 10 he’s really still 9 since his _real_ tenth birthday isn’t for another month when they started out on his Pokémon journey. 

On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as ‘ ** _Night Guardian_** ’ everyone. I have a poll up on my profile page so everyone can vote on which Dark Tournament team Kuronue/Melody gets put on, when Yomi finally calls in his favor with her. And she’ll also be the new captain of said team. I had updated the story itself with an announcement as ‘Chapter 5’, saying that people should check out my profile for the poll, but didn’t keep it up long enough for a lot of people to see the announcement, so I’m also putting it up here. I’m also looking for five OC’s in that story, and an application form is up on the profile page, if anyone is interested in giving a go of it.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** February 15, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** April 29, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** March 24, 2019


End file.
